Truth Or Dare I thinkVERY CREEPY!
by skittles-chan
Summary: Slight inukag and mirsan!Everyone's at Kagome's house cause of the mainland soldiers that have come to kill all demons.VERY FUNNY!PLEASE READ!
1. Default Chapter

**_Truth Or Dare? I think..._**

A/N: I know this type of fic is WAY overused, but I had a GREAT idea! I also have a can of Mellow Yellow by my side... I hope you like it! There's gonna be some semi-fluff in this chapter, but probly not in any of the other chapters...**BEWARE KIKYO FANS: THIS IS NOT A KIKYO-FRIENDLY FIC! I HATE HER! THIS IS NOT A KOGA-FRIENDLY FIC OR A HOJO-FRIENDLY FIC EITHER! I HATE THOSE THREE CHARACTERS!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

_Prologue_

Everyone is in the present time because soldiers from the mainland had come to destroy all youkais, hanyous, 3/4 youkais, and 1/4 youkais. So, Sesshomaru(WITH HIS BOA!), Naraku, InuYasha, Shippo, Koga, Sango, Kanna, Kagura, Miroku, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kagome are all in the living room of her house/shrine. They are all bored so they're thinking up some games to play. (Rin is with them! Sadly, so is the EVIL toad...)

**_Chapter:_**

"I know a game!"

Everyone turned to look at Kagome. She, Sango, Kanna, and Kagura were sitting on the couch, Miroku was in the chair, InuYasha was sitting against the wall, Sesshomaru and Rin were in the love seat(couch thingy..a small couch..), Jaken was sitting next to the love seat on the ground, Naraku in another chair near Miroku's, and Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku sitting on another couch facing the girls'.

"What's the game?" Ginta asked.

"Truth or dare!"

"You mean that ganme were you ask people truth or dare and they answer?" Naraku asked. Kagome nodded. She was confused.

"How did you know that?" She asked back. A light pink tint appeared on his cheeks.

"Um...POTATOES!" He answered. Everyone looked at him.

"Interesting answer." She replied. "Okay! Let's start the game! It's exactly like Naraku described it! Sango, truth or dare?" She asked. Everyone looked at Sango.

"Truth." She replied.

"Do you like Miroku?" Sango blushed. She hid her face in her hands.

"Hai..." She said faintly, but everyone heard it just as well. Miroku got up and did his happy dance which consisted of: the electric slide, the salsa, the manbo. Sango blushed even more as he picked her up, sat down in his chair, set her down on top of him, and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back. They stopped kissing when they heard 'ooo's' and whoots from everyone else in the room.

"InuYasha, truth or dare?" InuYasha snorted.

"Dare. I ain'tr no sissy." At this, Sango got an evil glint in her eyes. He inwardly gulped.

"I dare you to..." She thought for a moment.

Still thinking...

Still thinking...

Still thinking...(Takes a long time, eh? I don't know when this will end even though I'm writing this!)

Still...

STILL!

GRRRRR! Sti- (I'm warning you! THIS IS A VERY CHEESEY SCENE!)

"I dare you to kiss Kagome!" Kagome and InuYasha blushed.

"NO!" Everyone loked around to see who yelled only to find out it was... (I feel like making this part suspense. We all know who it is, though)...Koga.

"Why?" Miroku inquired.

"'Cause she's my woman!"

"NO SHE ISN'T!" InuYasha yelled.

"Why? You like her?" Sesshomaru asked his halfbrother. InuYasha blushed even more, if possible.

"No..." He mumbled.

"Damn right." Koga said.

"Then, why do you say that she was not the wolf's? She might want to be his. I highly dought that, though. If you don't like her then why do you care?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know." InuYasha answered while looking down. Kagome walked over to him and bent down.

"I would NEVER wanna be Koga's mate." Kagome whispered in his ear so soft that Koga, Shippo or Jaken couldn't hear it, but Sesshomaru did and he smiled. InuYasha lifted his head up so that you could see a HUGE smile on it. Sango and Miroku smiled. They had a feeling of what she said. InuYasha looked at Kagome's back as she walked back to her seat and remembered he had to do the dare. He grabbed Kagome, set her in his lap, and kissed her. She kissed back(Sounds familiar, eh?). Sesshomaru held a VERY enraged Koga back while Shippo, Sango, Miroku(who was thinking some...ahem...VERY inapropiate things), and everyone else laughed and cheered. Kagome and InuYasha broke apart and(SUPRISE!) they weren't blushing. Kagome stayed on InuYahsa's lap just like Sango is on Miroku's.

"Koga, truth of dare?" InuYasha asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Truth." He growled back.

"Why do you always wear different colored headbands each time we see you?"

"Umm... I have an assortment of headbands. I like pink the best! It matches my eyes more than that icky, ugly, dull brown one! I had to special order them from my tailor!" He answere proudly. Naraku snickered. "Naraku! Don't laugh! I know what you do with Kagura and Kanna!" He yelled. Naraku gulped. "I know that you always have tea parties at your house! Don't forget! You invited me to one!"

"Well, you didn't have to come..." Naraku replied. "And you DIDN'T have to wear that pink womens' kimono just so you could wear you pink headband! I mean! Seriously! Who WOULD wear a light pink headband with a dark pink kimono! EEEEW!"

By this time people were laughing their heads off.

"Hey! I like that kimono! And besides..it was the only one I had..." Koga muttered the last part to himself, but the youkais and hanyous heard it perfectly and burst out laughing again. "That time, you wore a light purple female kimono, too!

"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" Koga asked. He wanted to get off the subject at hand right away.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to..."

A/N: CLIFFIE! I hope you laughed your heads off! I didn't feel like putting in some hentai stuff from Miroku in this chapter. I hope all of you know that soldiers from the mainland means Chinese soldiers. I hope you liked this chapter! Read and Review!

skittleschan


	2. Part 2

**_Truth Or Dare? I Think..._**

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I just finished that Mellow Yellow! I'm not very hyper, though. (2 minutes later...) I just got another Mellow Yellow! I'm also watching Zatch Bell right now. Abd I'm listening to Jesse McCartney! It's called Come To You! I'm halfway through the can now...I must be really thirsty. If you see me write brother instead of half-brother, please don't review me about it. I have two older half-sisters, but I think of them as sisters so I'm just used to it...I'M SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER! On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

_**Chapter 2:**_

**_----Recap----_**

"Sesshomary, truth or dare?" Koga asked. He wanted to get off the subject at hand right away.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to..."

**_----End Recap----_**

"I dare you to get your boa dirty!" Koga giggled. Sesshomaru clung to his boa and shook his head no while his eyes grew wide and fearful.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Sesshomaru yelled as he clung tighter. InuYasha laughed. Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "I remember that you had a "special friend", too!" InuYasha gulped. He remembered that "special friend"."

"I-I don't remember any "s-special friend"." He said. Kagome, Kanna, Kagura, Rin, and Sango giggled. "Kagome, stop that!" InuYasha barked at her. She stopped, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Do you remember this "special friend"?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled out a cute, little stuffed inu that had amber eyes, white fur, and a cold, black nose.

"Tsanaki!" InuYasha cried and everyone looked at him. He blinked. And blinked some more. Everyone laughed, except(sp?) for InuYasha. He growled and Kagome stopped laughing and leaned back on his chest. He stopped growling and smiled. Everyone else stopped laughing and looked at him strangely. They were confused.

"Hmm..." Shesshomaru said while thinking about who he should ask. "Kanna, truth or dare?"

"FUDGE!" She replied. Shippo sweatdropped.

"There is no fudge..." He thought for a second. "Kagome, what's fudge?"

"Um... Fudge is a type of chocolate." She answered. Shippo's eyes went wide with glee at the answer.

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled at Miroku, but no one else payed any attention to it.

"Uh... Dare!" Kanna answered. Sesshomaru got an evil glint in his eye.

"I dare you to break your mirror!" He yelled. InuYasha sweatdropped.

"Did anyone give him sugar?" He asked. Rin nodded her head.

"Rin thought it was alright to give Sesshomaru-sama sugar!" She said. InuYasha slapped a hand to his head and sighed.

"NO! Not Mr. Snuggles!" Kanna cried as Naraku helped her out in the dare. Shippo turned into a brooom and dustpan and sweeped up the broken glass that was ow all over the floor. Kanna cried on Kagura who was patting her back soothingly.

"We can get you a Mrs. Snuggles when we get home, alright?" Kagura told her as she kept on crying. She sniffed and stopped crying.

"Miroku, truth or dare?" She asked. Everyone looked at Miroku. He took his hand from Sango's youknowwhat and gulped very louldly.

"Eheheh...uh... Dare?" He asked. He didn't lke that smirk Kanna had on. He gul;ped again. And blinked. And blinked some more.

"I dare you to stop groping-" She started, but was interupted by the shouts of glee from Kagome and Sango. They were doing happy dances(Kagome got up from Inu's lap). InuYasha looked slightly sad. "For one WHOLE day." She finished. Kagome and Sango stopped doing their happy dances and looked at Kanna, shocked. Here come the complaints.

"A DAY!"

"Only a day! Unfair!"

A/N: I'm sorry for ending it shorter than the first chapter! It's 9:17 P.M. and I have a field trip to North Carolina tommorrow. It's a two-day one. I gotta get up early so I can take a shower and finish getting the stuff I need... I hope you liked this chapter! See the button? CLICK IT AND FREVIEW!

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

skittleschan out!


	3. Part 3

**_Truth Or Dare? I think..._**

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry if I sound mean, but I just got out of a fight with my EVIL (who's 3 years older) half-sister. I was just yelling at her and she was yelling at me. She's mad because I like my other (older & NICER) half-sister better. I don't really know, though. My mean sister is a Freshman and my nice sister is a Senior. I'm gonna miss my oldest sister! She's going to UVA. Only three more years until my evil half-sister leaves! I'm counting down the years and when it gets to the last year, I'm gonna start counting down days! I'm gonna become a vegetarian(sp?)! I love animals too much to actually like eating them after they're tortured and them killed to make food. My oldest sister is a vegetarian(I'm NOT following her footsteps 'cause she's my favorite!), too. This is the LONGEST author's not I've ever done! I'm proud of myself! LOL! I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_----Recap----_**

"I dare you to stop groping-" She started, but was interupted by the shouts of glee from Kagome and Sango. They were doing happy dances(Kagome got up from Inu's lap). InuYasha looked slightly sad, but quickly covered it up. "For one WHOLE day." She finished. Kagome and Sango stopped doing their happy dances and looked at Kanna, shocked. Here come the complaints.

"A DAY!"

"Only a day! Unfair!"

**_----End Recap----_**

Miroku still looked sad. No groping for a day meant no more fun or happiness for a WHOLE day. InuYasha laughed at the look on Miroku's face.

"Fine." Miroku pouted. He put his arms together in a very InuYasha-like way. InuYasha laughed harder, if possible and Miroku sent him a death glare. Suddenly, Miroku got an idea. He would make InuYasha pay for his rudeness.

"InuYasha truth or dare?" He asked. It was InuYasha's turn to gulp(physically, this time). He hid it and put up his tough-guy act.

"Feh! I choose dare!" He said even though his answer scared the shit out of him, but he didn't show it. Why did his pride have to get in the way all the time?

"I dare you to act like me!" Miroku said happily. InuYasha's eyes went as wide as a hundred plates. Kagome and Sango stared at him, horrified. There was a silence in the room. Everyone looked at InuYasha and he stared at Miroku.

**_20 minutes later..._**

Finally, InuYasha stopped staring and gulped. He knew what he had to do. Kagome was sitting next to him when everyone was staring. Right now she was talking to Sango about some makeup. He inched his hand closer to her backside.

Closer...

Even closer...

One inch until-

**BAM** His hand landed on her backside with a smack. She screamed and turned around with her hand raised. **WHAMO** She slapped him so hard, he went flying into the wall. Koga laughed his head off as he slowly peeled hmself off the wall. Sesshomaru and Naraku weren't even watching anymore because they were more into their own conversation about boas, makeup, and good tea types and recipes.

"I'm telling you, green tea is the best!" Sesshomaru argued.

"Nuh-uh! Sweet tea ROCKS!" Naraku yelled back. Sesshomaru clung to his newly drycleaned boa and wrapped it around himself so that only his eyes were visible.

"Yoiu're WIERD! HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE GREEN TEA!"

"EASILY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"ONLY IF YOU DO!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Sesshomaru and Naraku turned around to find their worst fears confirmed.

Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Their mouths opened up in an identical scream.

Want to know what they are screaming?...

"AAAAAAAH! NO! NOT SESEAME STREET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this chappie! Please read and review! I want to thank my two reviewers:

**kagome330 **- Heheh... Thankies! I'm glad you liked it!I'm gonna put up more and more chapters when my exams end this Friday! I also wanna make a IYYYH crossover... Heheh... I'm slightly hyper!

**FireSpriteHiashi** - I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to be nicer to Koga! Don't worry... Thankies! I love making people laugh!

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!

skittleschan out!


	4. Part 4

**_Truth Or Dare? I Think...VERY CREEPY!_**

A/M:Hey! I'm so happy! 4 people reviewed for the 3rd chapter! This is the best so far! I hope you like this chapter! There's some inukag fluff in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_----Recap----_**

Sesshomaru and Naraku turned around to find their worst fears confirmed.

Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Their mouths opened up in an identical scream.

Want to know what they are screaming?...

"AAAAAAAH! NO! NOT SESEAME STREET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**_----End Recap----_**

Everyone looked at them and found that behind Naraku and Sesshomaru is...

Elmo and everyone else from Seseame Street holding bloodied pitchforks, knives, swords, and almost every other type of weapon known to man.

"EVIL SESEAME STREET!" InuYasha yells at everyone. "RUN!"

Everyone that wasn't a part of the evil Seseame Street ran for their lives away from the Cookie Monster who was using his mouth to suck up everything he can like a street sweeper.

"These cookies taste good!" He tells them. Elmo tries some.

"It IS good!" He told them and they all stopped chasing them to eat the cookies! Yum...

_With InuYasha and co._

"InuYasha!" Kagome yells. InuYasha, who is holding her, looks at her.

"What?" He asks.

"Don't grope me!" He sighed. He was dared to act like Miroku. He groped her around 7 times now and he still hasn't asked Miroku's famous question. The sad thing is...

He's addicted to groping.

"Kagome?" He asks.

"Yeah?"

"Good! You just answered my question!" He said. She looks at him.

"What question?" She asked him.

"If you would bear my child." He says proudly.

"You never said that!"

"No, but I was thinking it!"

"HENTAI! DON'T EVER GROPE ME!"

"Fine, but I'm still on Miroku's dare." At this, Miroku starting walking proudly.

"Sesshomaru and Naraku was with them, but they weren't calm at all.

They were hysterical.

"Those evil puppets! They wouldn't let us get any cookies!" Sesshomaru whined.

"I know! Hmph!" Naraku started crying. Sesshomaru looked at him and starting crying, too. Soon, they were holding on to each other while crying their eyes out. Shippe walking up to them.

"Um... Are you guys gay?" He asked. They both looked at him. Then, at each other.

"I don't know... Are we?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know either." He told him. Shippo was wide eyed.

"M-m-m-m-mommy!" He screamed. "Naraku and Sesshomaru are gay!"

Kagome heard his cry, ran away from InuYasha who followed her, pulled Shippo away from the two gay people,and sat him down next to Sango. She crouched down and told him that Sesshomaru was playing around, but she didn't tell him that she doesn't know about Naraku. He's creepy enough to be gay. InuYasha was right behind Kagome and was slowly placing his hand on her backside. Miroku saw this, ran behind InuYasha, and pushed him on top of Kagome. He ran back to Sango's side and they started up a conversation. Shippo was staring wide eyed at his mother who was underneath the inuhanyou who always made fun of him.

"Get off of me InuYasha." Kagome told him. She was pinned to the ground on her stomach with someone on top of her.

"No," He told her back.

"Please?"

"No."

"Get your hand off of my backside right now, InuYasha!" She screamed as she felt something on her.

"Fine." He removed his hand, but he still stayed on top of her. All of a sudden, he flipped her over, but stayed on top.

"GET OFF!" She screamed. He stayed on top of her with his hand on her shoulder.

He never answered. Kagome heard some light snoring. She sighed. He was even stronger when he was asleep(NOT THAT WAY! EEEEEEW!) and heavier. Miorku and Sango looked at them.

"So... We should continue Truth or Dare! Who goes now?" He asked. Sango sighed.

"InuYasha is." She told him.

"But, he's sleeping." Miorku told her. He was very confused.

"It's his turn. He was the last person to get asked.

"Asked to bear his child? Way to go, Kagome!"

A/N: Hey! This was the worst chapter yet! My friends made me put in the perverted scene. They scare me sometimes... Heheh... Please review! I'm not even gonna ask if you liked it 'cause I know it was really slow in the funny side. My mom found a lizard and I named it George!

skittleschan out!


End file.
